lluvia
by dark-angel de geminis
Summary: edward se siente debastado por la muerte de hughes y alguien inesperado lo alentara a a seguir adelante Roy/ed


Konichigua!!! Que tal a todos mi nombre en ángel, y bueno esta es la primera historia de full metal alchemist que escribo, no sean crueles ;O;.. es yaoi ósea relación hombre/hombre así que homofóbicos entrar bajo su propio riesgo XD, espero les guste es mi primer intento de un Roy/ed. amo esta pareja n.n!!! y esta situada después de que Edward se entera de la muerte de Hughes, y va a visitarlo a la tumba!! Así ya que todo el mundo lo sabe pero se obliga a escribirlo XD full metal alchemist no me pertenece ni sus personajes son de su respectivo autor, si fueran míos, Roy seria mío al igual que ed., Hughes no habría muerto ;O; y seria híper mega rica XD jajaja, bueno a la historia, ah y por ccierto esta historia es basada en la vida real!!!

Lluvia…

La calles de central estaban cubiertas por las fuertes gotas que caían del cielo, la gente corría a lugares secos, otros simplemente se resignaban a el echo de que de igual manera se mojarían,…

En el cementerio de central un joven de hermosos cabellos dorados resaltaba entre la lluvia, observando fijamente una fría y lúgubre lapida que se encontraba a sus pies, el lloraba, aunque la lluvia le tapara, el lloraba en silencio,...

Una sombra se acerco por detrás y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del joven…

-Acero,… te enfermaras-

-no importa- dijo el joven secamente sin dejar de observar la lapida

Unos segundos, unos minutos, de silencio que parecía una eternidad se formaron entre ambos, hasta que el ojidorado hablo…

-dime algo,… de que vale la vida si de igual manera moriremos, de que vale nacer en un mundo donde por mas que lo intentes no puedes ser feliz,… dime mustang de que vale todo,… los Rockbell, Hughes, mi mama, cada uno murió injustamente dejando a muchas personas tristes,… entonces mustang dime… dime de que vale vivir?...- las lagrimas aumentaban a cada palabra, pero la firmeza de su voz no disminuía.

Otro silencio…

Las calles desiertas y la lluvia seguía azotando,…

-no creo, poder responder a tu pregunta,…- el ojinegro solo lo observaba fijamente- pero te puedo decir que por alguna razón seguimos aquí, cada persona murió por que quizás asi lo quiso el destino, y a el destino no se puede retar,… yo intente morir en un pasado, pero aun estoy aquí, aun sigo luchando, quizás por eso tu también lo estas, por que sabes que tienes un deber que cumplir, una promesa con al, con tu madre, pero mas que todo contigo mismo- su vista no perdía firmeza.

-aun así, no quiero vivir…, no quiero vivir en un mundo lleno de soledad, de tristeza- mas lagrimas- ya no quiero… no quiero seguir, si esta es la vida que me depara el destino-

-no estas solo…- un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y su vista se suavizo-

-ah?- Edward volteo a mirar al que antes le hablase.

-no lo estas,… tienes a al que siempre te apoya, la chica rockbell, tienes a muchas personas que te apoyan y están a tu lado,…- el sonrojo aumento- … me tienes a mi ed.,… acaso… no basta con eso- su mirada se poso en la verde grama-

-…Roy… - ahora ambos estaban sonrojados, y mas lagrimas salieron de su rostro pero esta ves de felicidad- quiero… yo quiero… quiero vivir Roy- mientras de acercaba mas y mas a el- quiero ser feliz- las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se lanzo a lo brazos de Roy- quiero ser feliz Roy,… a tu lado… quiero vivir, quiero disfrutar…- el abrazo se profundizo y ahora los bellos y profundos ojos negros eran bañados de lagrimas.

-ed.… yo siempre te cuidare, jamás permitiré que sufras,… jamás te dejare solo,… te lo juro… nunca mas volverás a llorar de tristeza, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero intentar hacerte feliz,… yo solo te prometo intentarlo.- mientras se aferraba mas a al pequeño cuerpo-

Y así se quedaron ambos,… abrazados,… en silencio

-Roy… - el chico alzo la mirada y lo observo profundamente- yo… te amo!!-

El ojinegro sonrió y un suave beso los lleno de felicidad a ambos,…

-yo también mi pequeño Edward,… yo también te amo…-

Y por primera ves el chico no grito, ni pataleo solo lo abrazo con mas fuerza, por que el sabia que aunque quisiera o no siempre seria el pequeño de Roy…

El sol asomo sus brillantes rayos por entre las nubes,… y el día se ilumino,… y ambos tomados de las manos se fueron, a vivir,… a ser felices,… a luchar por el amor y por los que quieren y siempre querrán,…

En la lapida un hombre apoyado en esta sonreía felizmente,…

-así se hace, al fin serán felices… amigos míos…- hughes sonrió y desapareció…-

Una suave briza acaricio a ambos muchachos

-hughes??...- ambos jóvenes s e miraron en silencio y sonrieron, y continuaron con su camino-

-después de todo, aun sigue con nosotros-

Arigato por leer, dejen sus rewiers y háganme feliz XD hasta la próxima!!!!


End file.
